The Adventure concerning Nora
by NinetailedJay
Summary: When 16 year old Nora looses everything a quick adventure with the Doctor will Cheer her up...Wont it? But when secrets are revealed how will Nora cope? And what is that strange tattoo on her leg? Please Enjoy. 11 X River, Amy X Rory.
1. The Beginning

**Hello Everyone! Lil-Miss-Pokémon here. **

**I really wanted to write a Doctor Who fanfiction but I wanted to write my own plot. So this revolves around a young girl Nora. Can't tell you too much about her otherwise it will spoil it. You don't want foreknowledge.**

**The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory will be in it and it will be before they find out who River is. I will try not to make the characters OC so they should keep to there personalities however please tell me if you feel the characters are out of character. Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor who!**

***.*.*.**

The orphanage was good but not great. It was shabby looking, with wallpaper peeling off the walls, creaky floorboards here and there, lights flickered and taps were for ever dripping.

The woman that ran the orphanage had become ill, too ill to do any repairs, too ill too look after the kids properly and sometimes too ill to care.

One girl did care thought=, she looked after the kids in the orphanage and she did her best to fix up the house. It was a constant battle nad the house was defiantly winning. This very Girl was now creeping through the dark, dank halls that lived in the house.

Nora had been in this place for as long as she could remember. OakTree Orphanage.

"Hmm," Nora sighed as she tried to navigate the halls in silence so not to wake up any one else. Nora had just been to tend to the lady of the house, Miss Nettles. Nora was worried, Miss Nettles condition was worse, if it kept up there would be little hope for her.

Reaching her own room Nora pulled the door open just enough to slip in, any further and the door would whine under the strain.

Inside the room matched the rest of the house, dark, damp, with little furniture and even small er amount of belongings. The large window that should have let loads of light into the room was much the same, Useless. It was facing the brick wall of the neighbours house.

Nora made her way over to the rickety old bed that was sitting under the window. Looking around her Nora saw the same thing she always saw, the old chest of drawers that were placed in the corner of the room. Perched on top was a three part wardrobe, not enough room for more than 10 clothes to hang up. At the end of her bed Nora could see another bed, this one being a bunk bed. Lying on the bottom bed, as if tossed aside like a rag doll was a little figure of a girl. The covers wrapped so tightly around her they looked like a part of her. Little Ginny had obviously been having her nightmares again.

The top bunk was vacant at the moment but was sure to be filled soon. It previous owner was Jess. She had become 16 and chosen to leave the orphanage to make a life for herself.

Jess and Nora were the first children at the orphanage, although it wasn't actually an orphanage back then. Miss Nettles had lived here with her partner, and they had longed for children but were unable to have them themselves. So when one Christmas morning when two babies had appeared on the doorstep, the couple were delighted And took them in without asking a single question.

Soon after that her partner was sadly involved in a car crash and was killed instantly. Miss Nettles was distraught with grief but then took it in her stride. She filled the big lonely house up with children who needed shelter and too had lost loved ones. 15 years later Miss Nettles was still trying to help all the children but soon she would succumb to her malevolent illness.

Nora laid her head down on the thin cotton pillow, her head still whirring about. She hoped that what she felt coming would not come to pass, however the sense of foreboding loomed over the whole house and soon became reality.

**Somewhere Far Far away…**

"So, where are we going? Any ideas?" the Doctor jumped around the Tardis console pressing random buttons and turning random knobs.

"Oh Sweetie, Please calm down." River was following the Doctor, Unpressing and unturning everything he had touched.

The Doctor stopped circling and lent back so he could look at River. "Did you just touch something?" he questioned.

"No, or course not Sweetie" River said innocently before turning to the couple sitting on the chair, who were watching the scene before them a bemused expression on their faces. "If I don't help him we will end up in a bush, somewhere where we don't want to be, stuck as he will have overheated her" she whispered while patting the railing affectionately.

Just then there was a great lurch and everyone was thrown to the floor in a heap.

"Sorry Amy, Rory and River. That was my fault" The Doctor popped out form nowhere looking down at the heap of bodies on the floor.

"Why do you always so that?" Amy's Scottish accent emanated from the tangle of which the Doctor couldn't tell what part belonged to what person.

"Do what? That was a perfect landing" he smiled down at them, then decided to help them untangle themselves.

Yeah, perfect if you want to be thrown about and hurt yourself.," this time it was Rory who had spoken while he was helping Amy to her feet.

"Well" the Doctor stammered trying to find a good comeback.

"He left the clutch down while trying to land. Also he forgot to break and had to slam them on, hence the lurch" River was now brushing herself down.

"I didn't forget to brake at the right time, and I like the way she lurches" he said defensively before going off and pressing some more buttons.

River tutted and then pulled the screen towards her. "Whatever Sweetie, But next time let me drive" River smiled at him before flicking a switch. The screen jumped to life showing them what was apparently just outside the Tardis.

"How did you?" the Doctor began gesturing to the screen but River silenced him with a playful wink.

"Is that…Leaves and branches… Are we… Are we in a bush?" Amy asked peering at the screen over Rivers shoulder. Just at that moment a bang and loads of smoke emitted from where the Doctor had been standing. River turned to Amy and Rory.

"We better get out of here, as I said, we would end up in a bush, where we have no idea where we are and the Tardis is over heated meaing she won't be able to fly for a while." River, Amy and Rory made their way over to the door. River stopped and turned to look at the Doctor who was still not visable through all the smoke. "Come on lover boy, you can't fix it"

"Yes I can" the Doctors voice came from the centre of the smoke, he was cut short by another bang and even more smoke joined the large amount spreading through the Tardis. "Ok I'm coming"

Stepping out of the Tardis comfirmed Amy's question about them being in a bush. It was all around them. after a few minutes of fighting their way out, snagging themselves oin the branches they finally made it out on to a deserted street, only to be greeted by a down pour of rain.

"Oh, this is just great" Amy's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Come on Pond, Lighten up" the Doctor was rubbing his hands together, looking around with an excited look in his eyes.

"Lighten up! Why should i? we are stuck in a place we don't know, my hair is a mess, we all have cuts from that bush all over us and we are now stuck in the rain." Amy was about to carry on but the Doctor, ingnoring her, was now walking away down the road. "Hey I'm not done with you yet!" Amy called after him. She turned to get support from Rory and River. Rory went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy lent her head back on his shoulder.

"I think we better follow him before he gets lost and in to trouble" River started after the Doctor.

Amy still annoyed with the Doctor murmured an almost inaudible "Let him get in trouble, it may teach him a lesson." But she still followed River with Rory walking next to her holding her hand in the torrential rain.

After a few minutes of walking a tall building loomed closer in the horizon. It stood out from all the rest but still looked like it fit there.

"Well this placed looks fun" the Doctor said hopefully, no one agreed with him. As they neared the building they saw a lone figure slumped on the steps out side the front of the building.

*.*.*.

**Well there it is, hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think it would be a big help. I want to take on board what people say. I would like to try and get a few reviews before updating but I will play it by ear.**

**Lil-Miss-Pokemon**


	2. The Red Haired Girl

**Hello, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read my story. Shame I haven't had more than 2 reviews but I guess that's the way it goes. However if I don't get any more feedback then I will probably put this story on hold for quite a while until I feel like writing it again. Anyway to those of you who are enjoying this story, Happy Reading.**

*.*.*.

As the four of them approached nearer to the slumped figure, even through the rain they could see some of their features.

The face was masked by a curtain of fiery red hair, which even through the down pour looked like it was dancing about playfully as flames do. The hair pointed out that she was a girl, so did the parts of her body they could actually see.

Her clothes weren't as magnificent as her hair. It was easy to tell she was a girl by the floor length skirt which was getting soaked in the rain. Its hem was absorbing the water from the dirty puddles that was growing in size around her, knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them.

The Doctor was still in the lead as he strolled purposely towards the steps. When he was about a meter away from the girl he stopped. Amy and Rory were hesitant but stood behind the Doctor. River however stepped in front of the Doctor and faced him.

"No" She said so quietly it could hardly be heard over the wind now racing about them, howling in what sounded like pain. However even with the quietness of her voice, authority was so evident in her tone the Doctor couldn't pretend to ignore her.

"What? I want to help, she looks like she needs it." The Doctor said this equally as loud as if they both didn't want to wake up a sleeping baby.

"You know why" Rivers voice was getting louder, or was the wind settling down. "You can feel it just like me, you will just make matters worse…Like always" River added while glowering at the Doctor. Amy and Rory were quite lost. They didn't understand what River was talking about but it felt rude to interrupt and ask.

"River, of course I felt it, I can feel it right now." The Doctor spoke in his trust-me-I'm-the-Doctor-voice. He then placed his hands either side of River's head and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"If you think that is enough to let me drop this then think again." River sounded angry but the smile which had appeared on her face betrayed her.

"Hello!" The Doctor had side stepped River and was now crouching down to the girl's height. The Doctor may have whispered that for all the good it did. The girl just carried on sitting there, looking at the floor. "Oh well, that never works but it's always worth a try." The Doctor murmured rubbing his hands together.

"Doctor, she's crying." Amy had stepped forward after noticing the girl's shoulders shaking. Nudging the Doctor out of the way Amy crouched down. She did not speak but took the girl's hands in her own. The girl looked up, her puffy red eyes meeting Amy's brown ones. "It's ok, we won't hurt you" Amy told the girl. "I'm Amy Pond, these are my friends, Rory, River and the Doctor. We wanted to know if you were alright." The two red heads looked at each other before the other girl started crying again, however, even though tears escaped her eyes she made no sound.

"Well Done Pond!" The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Actually Sweetie, if you look around you will notice the weather has lightened up." River and the Doctor were looking at each other, understanding was being passed between them, which Rory was missing as he looked around absent mindedly, trying to decide what River meant as 'The weather.' Amy had missed the silent communication as she was to busy trying to calm the girl down.

"What's your name?" Amy tried to encourage the girl to speak.

"N…No…Nora. My name is Nora." The Doctor was now crouching in front of her again. Nora had stopped crying now but her breathing was still very uneven.

"What a lovely name Nora. Do you live here?" He gestured up at the building looming above them. Nora gave a half nod before standing up.

"Please come inside out of this horrible weather." Although, the weather wasn't too bad now. It had stopped raining and the wind was only able to chuck about a few fallen leaves. A small slither of sun light had even poked its way through the dark clouds.

With Nora leading the way the group entered the house and was brought into a large room which resembled a living room and play room.

Toys were scattered on the floor, leaving very little room to place your feet. The toys ranged from dummies and blankets to Books and Laptops. The furniture was quite tattered and dull colours, Cream and Brown being the dominant colours. The sofas were leather with small cream cushions jumbled on top of the seating. There was a large dining table at the other end of the room. It looked like it could have around 15 people sitting around it with space for even more. This table too was littered with bits and pieces. It also accompanied a thin layer of dust. On closer inspection of the room you would find everything covered in dust. Spider webs had even began to form on the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry about the mess" Nora was tending to one of the sofas, brushing of the dust and rearranging the cushions. She gestured to the seats and everyone but herself sat down. "Can…Can I help you with anything?" She asked, struggling to say a full sentence without having to stop. Her breathing was still quite uneven with to signs of calming down.

The Doctor smiled up at her, "No thank you, we were wandering how we could help you actually?" He was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"He..lp. No I don't need any, Tha..Thank you" but with this sentence Nora broke down crying again. She melted down to the floor in a heap. It was River who got up to comfort her this time. She knelt down next to Nora and pulled her into a hug. With Nora silently sobbing, Rory, Amy and the Doctor could hear the distant chatting of children.

"Nora, who lives with you?" The Doctor questioned looking up at the ceiling where the voices were coming from.

"It's a…An orphanage. There is…8 other kids and 2 the same age as me." Nora was still sobbing uncontrollably. "The woman you runs…Ran the place died 1 week ago… Her…Funeral….was earlier today." Nora was crying more than ever.

"Hush hush Sweetie. Its ok, we will look after you." River was rocking back and forth to try and calm Nora down. She was stoking her head and rubbing her back. This seemed to work because in a few minutes Nora's sobs had subsided and she was standing up again. She was just about to speak when someone walked in the room.

*.*.*.

**Ok I think that is enough for now. I know there isn't anything exciting at the moment but its like that with most stories at the beginning. Please stick with me and I don't like asking for it, but please give me some feedback about what you thought. It would be a really big help to me. Thanks for reading.**

**Lil-Miss-Pokémon.**


	3. Leaving

**Hello, I feel so bad for not updating soon but you'll be glad to know I have written 3 chapters in a notebook, ready to be typed up and published. :) I will wait a few days between publishing them so I can try and gain as many Hits/reviews as possible. Enjoy.**

Everyone looked up at the figure now walking towards Nora.

"Jess!" Nora exclaimed meeting the new girl halfway across the room. When they met both of them hugged each other tightly. After a few minutes they broke apart, tears swimming in both their eyes.

"Nora, look at you. You look so ill and have lost loads of weight, as if you had any to loose anyway. It can't be healthy, you obviously haven't been treating yourself alight." Jess looked Nora up and down before stepping closer to Nora. "Don't cry Nora, no good will come of it grieve in a different way" Jess was wiping the tears that were sliding down Nora's face.

"What! Jess you know she was like a mother to us. How can you say such a cruel thing? I'm sorry if I seem pathetic but its how I'm coping." Nora glanced round at her guests, murdered a quick apology before running out of the room. Seconds later they heard the front door slam.

"No need to go after her, she needs some space" Jess addressed this to River who had taken a step towards the place where Nora had disappeared.

"But surly..." River was looking at Jess.

"Trust me, I'm basically her sister. We have grown up together." Jess sighed. "How about we clean up the table and I will explain everything. I've only got here myself so bare with me. Oh and I'm Jess by the way" She extended her hand towards The Doctor who shook it.

"I'm The Doctor," Jess turned towards Amy.

Amy Pond,"

"Rory Pond." when Jess reached River she only hesitantly took Jess' hand.

"River Song."

*.*.*.

30 minutes later the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River and Jess were all sitting at the big dining table, which was now de-cluttered and free of dust. The whole living room had under gone a transformation which made it look like an entirely different room. In front of each of them was a hot cup of tea and a few biscuits.

"This is the Oak Tree Orphanage. It was owned by Miss Nettles, or as I called her Emma, ran this place to give kids without parents a chance in life. Nora and I were abandoned on Emma's doorstep and she took us in. she was indeed a Mother to us." Jess paused before continuing. "I left when I turned 16, last May. I shouldn't have done it, it was selfish. While I was living my own life, Nora and Emma were working away here, not gaining any personal benefits. Nora is like that, who ever gave her up was silly. Nora is the kindest, most loyal and amazing girl I have ever had the fortune to meet. When I heard the news about... About Emma I came back to support Nora and help with the orphanage. I only just got here in time for the funeral." Jess looked down at her untouched biscuits and picked one up. "What about you then?" She nodded towards the four of them before nibbling at her biscuit.

"We are travellers" The Doctor said taking a quick side glance at River. He didn't want to get involved with scientific, spacey wacey stuff as Amy called it.

"That sounds fun. Where do you go?" Jess looked interestedly at The Doctor for more Information. She was too interested for River's liking.

"Don't listen to him, he likes to sound interesting so he makes up things. We are just passing through on a hike. We don't go far away from our home town." River looked at The Doctor to dare him to contradict her, he didn't.

"Nora should try that, she needs to get away. Emma left this place to both of us but I could easily look after it." Just then Nora came back into the room. She looked embarrassed to have walked out on her guests.

"I'm sorry for earlier, that was very rude of me" Nora hung her head down her now dry hair bounced about playfully, almost glittering in the light. It stuck the Doctor how much it was like Amy's hair. Not knowing a lot about how humans like their hair compared he kept silent.

"That's fine sweetie" River said smiling up at her. Nora returned the smile.

"Jess I'm sorry I shouldn't have got angry, you're right" Nora walked over to the empty seat next to Jess and sat down.

"It's fine, I was too harsh on you. Anyway I have an Idea." Jess explained to Nora how she should have a break form the orphanage. She would look after it while Nora was gone. Then Jess turned to The Doctor, "Please take her with you, she won't be any trouble I promise."

The Doctor looked at Amy and Rory to River who was beaming, for some reason River wanted to care for this girl and look after her. "Of course Nora can join us! We would be happy to have her" The Doctor was grinning form ear to ear.

"Really! Oh thank you so so much" Jess jumped to her feet. "Come on Nora lets go get your things packed up." Half dragging, Half carrying, Jess got Nora out of the room and ran up the stairs.

River turned to The Doctor. "Thank you." she whispered just loud enough so Only the Doctor heard. He leant forward and pecked River on her lips before murmuring in her ear, "no problem." He had felt Rivers longing to look after Nora and what better way to do that than have Nora travel with them.

*.*.*.

"Would you like to stay the night? We have loads of room." Jess was back down stairs with Nora and 10 other people. They were all sat round the dining table eating Fish and Chips. Nobody had felt like cooking so they decided to go down the road and buy from the Chippie.

"If we wouldn't be too much trouble. That would be great." River replied knowing all too well the Tardis would still be cooling down.

"Great!" Jess looked down the table to see Rory and Amy talking to several children, Nora staring into space with a chip hanging off her folk. The Doctor looking was looking around as well while he held River's hand under the table. Jess could only see it because of the angle she was sitting. This made Jess smile, they acted like a married couple yet no rings were evidence of the statement.

"Jess," The Doctor was looking at her. "I don't suppose you have any custard?" He said holding up a fish finger on the end of his folk. Before Jess had time to process what he had asked her and reply River stamped down hard on The Doctor's foot, have him a scolding look, then turned to Jess. "Ignore him, like I said he likes to show off." And then she was back talking to The Doctor. When everyone had finished eating Jess ushered the children up to bed, Rory and Amy following behind.

"Are you sure you don't mind me coming along?" Nora was staring at The Doctor to try and see his reaction on his face. He just smiled, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands in his pocket. It was River who answered Nora's question by stepping forward and pulling the young girl into a hug. "Of course we don't mind you coming along, we are looking forward to it." River let go of Nora and steeped back.

"If you're Sure" Nora nodded her head in goodbye and headed up to bed leaving River and The Doctor alone.

"I can't wait to see her face tomorrow when she sees the Tardis.2 River turned to look at the Doctor to see he wasn't listing. She took a tentative step towards him, still no response. She went closer until she was right in front of him. He didn't even blink. River was smiling at him, her impossible Doctor could do some funny things sometimes. To punish him for ignoring her she wrapped her arms round his neck and stood on tip-toes so she was level with him. Only then did The Doctor respond to River, A Splitting across his face. The he was kissing her, his arms snaked around her waist pulling her even more closer to him. River had to admit he was getting rather good at the whole kissing business. Then he broke the kiss and pulled his head back. River looked disappointed but he didn't see as he had leant to her left.

"Neither can I" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh I hate you." He had been listening all along.

"No you don't" He replied slyly before leading her by the hand to the room they were staying in.

*.*.*.

"Nora" Jess shook her shoulders gently. "Nora wake up." Nora stirred from a dreamless sleep. "You're leaving here this morning, everybody wants to say goodbye before you go."

Jess got off of the bed and walked out the room. Nora sat up but stayed where she was for a while. Something was bothering her. At night her dreams were normally haunted my nightmares which regularly disturbed her sleep. Yet last night was the first time in a long time she had had a dreamless night. Deciding to brush this aside Nora got ready for the big day ahead.

After jumping out of the shower and getting dressed Nora was ready to go. Grabbing her two bags she headed downstairs where she was greeted by eight children and the two other teenagers at the orphanage. Along with those was Jess, The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory.

After many hugs all round Nora was nearly ready to leave. One child came up to Nora for a hug. Bending down to her height Nora hugged the child. "Are you going to see Nanny Nettles?" She whispered in Nora's ear as they hugged. Tears threatened to spill in Nora's eyes. The older ones had decided to tell the younger kids that Emma had gone on a long trip. Only when they grew older and they could understand the concept of death would they be told where she actually was. So following this lie Nora replied, "Yes I am." the little girl, Serah held out her little hand and dropped something into Nora's lap. "Could you take this to Nanny please, she forgot to take it with her."

It was a little drawstring bag, which Nora knew what it help inside. "Of course I can" Nora chocked out as she pocketed the little bag.

"Right are we ready to go?" The Doctor was in high spirits this morning. Nora nodded and then turned to Jess.

"See you soon, look after yourself" Nora hugged Jess.

"You too, and have Fun" Jess replied, and then Nora was gone, walking down the street with River, Amy, Rory and The Doctor.

"So where are we going" Nora asker, not knowing what to expect. She had never been away from the orphanage and she felt strange and already a bit homesick.

"Where ever you want really" The Doctor replied, chuckling as he knew how true that statement was.

"If you could go anywhere, where would you want to go?" It was Amy who spoke now. She was remembering her first time on the Tardis. She had travelled to the future and what an adventure it was. Nora thought for a moment.

"I would want to go somewhere beautiful, out of this world, somewhere not many people have seen before, where its unspoilt and just truly breathtaking." Nora stopped talking, embarrassment flooding through her. What a silly thing to say. She looked at the others expecting them to be giving her weird looks. Instead she found them laughing. River was the first to recover.

"Do you trust us?" She asked Nora.

"Yes...Why?"

"Sweetie take your Bow-tie off" River turned on The Doctor, "And give me that cloth in your jacket pocket."

"What cloth..." But before The Doctor could complete his question he pulled a dark blue cloth from his pocket. He smiled at River handing it over to her. "Why do I have to take my Bow-tie off?"

"Because it looks stupid dear." River gave him a sly smile.

"No it doesn't, Bow-ties are cool, Aren't Bow-ties cool Nora?" He asked adjusting his Bow-tie affectionately.

"ummm..." Nora didn't know what to say."

"Ignore him Nora, Now put this on and be ready for a surprise." Nora did as she said and put the blindfold on. If she didn't know what to expect before it was nothing to how she felt now.

Nora didn't feel the bushes eaves and twigs as she was lead from it, she didn't hear the humming of the Tardis, nor did she feel the vibrations as it flew through time and space. Nora did feel the arms that guided her to the door of the Tardis, She did hear the excited murmuring behind her and she defiantly saw the view as her Blindfold was removed.

Nora's legs gave way and she sat on the floor mouth open in shock. Ahead of her was a sea of stars and planets, of vibrant colours and shooting stars. Some stars twinkled at her, inviting her to explore their deep dark secrets. The vibrant colours waved at her as the swirled about. There was only three words Nora could speak. "Am I dead?" surly she must be to be witnessing such a stunningly beautiful view.

"I hope you aren't dead, they are never any fun at parties" The Doctor was leaning casually against the door frame.

"How?" was all Nora could manage while she was drinking in everything she could.

"Spacey wacey, Timey Wimey stuff." The Doctor replied standing up straight and winking at Nora. "This is my spaceship, The Tardis. She can travel anywhere in any time." He said looking very proud of himself.

"Oh please Sweetie, we both know you can't drive her properly, only with a proper driver can she go anywhere, any time." River grinned as she helped Nora off the floor.

"River would you like to give Nora a grand tour? Amy, Rory you can go do Amyish and Roryish things that you like doing and I will..."

"Come with me and Nora, otherwise you will just get yourself into trouble." The group separated leaving the doors of the Tardis open. All of their backs were turned so no one saw the faint wisp of a shadow drift into the Tardis and towards the Girl with bright red hair.

*.*.*.

**There you go! Did you enjoy it? I know its another boring chapter but trust me the next chapter is better. XD **

**Please if you have time and you appreciate the hard work which goes into every story that is on Fanfiction, please review. It is so much help to have feedback otherwise how will we get better as writers?**

**Any way thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far.**

**Lil-Miss-Pokemon**


	4. The Nightmare

**Hello Everyone! As I Promised, the next chapter. It's got a bit more action too it, or its at least picked up some pace XD. Enjoy! I have updated this chapter again now I have checked it through.**

***.*.*.**

"In here is ou-My room" River quickly corrected herself taking a quick glance at The Doctor, who had a sligh blush creeping up his cheeks. Nora had missed the transaction as she was too engrosed in her surroundings. She still was transfixed with the metal walls and then the normal rooms behind them. It was so abstract yet she felt so at home in the Tardis. Nora was the happiest she had felt in a long time, just walking down the corridors listening to the banter between River and The Doctor.

If any of them just looked behind for one moment then they could have stopped it, or at least they would know what caused Nora to crumple in a heap on the floor. But none of them had looked around so The Doctor and River had no idea what was wrong with Nora as they carried her to her new room. River sat on the side of Nora's bed, brushing a stand of red hair out of her face. River then lent down and kissed her on the forehead hoping to comfort her in some way. River got up and made her way out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her. The Doctor was leaning on the opposite wall chucking his Sonic screwdriver in the air.

"What happened Doctor?" River plucked the screwdriver from one of its mid air sumasaults, and flicked it open. The little screen was still showing the results from its last scan. "Unattainable?" River looked up at The Doctor and back to the flashing words 'Unattainable.'

"I've never had it come up before. I've scanned her for her current condition and her over all staus. Both come up as unattainable." The Doctor sounded miffed that his trusty screwdriver had let him down. He took the Screwdriver back from River.

"Maybe she's just a bit tired" River leaned on the same wall as the Doctor. He took her hand in his own and held it tightly.

"I'm sure that is the reason" he said reasurringly, resting his head against River's. She rested her head on his shoulder. After awhile The Doctor let go of her hand and wrapped his arms round her waist. She turned in his arms so she was standing in front of him. Moments later they were kissing, The Doctor's Screwdriver falling to the floor as his hands roamed elsewhere, one resting on her lower back the other traveling up to get tangled in her mad hair.

"Oh get a room you two!" Amy's scottish accent filled the air, rousing them from their romantic embrace.

"Amy! What are you doing here" The Doctor exclaimed trying, and failing, to cover his embarrassment.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? or more like what are you going to do here?" Amy looked River up and down, from The Doctor's hands which were now back round her waist to where her hands were, Amy couldn't see them. River pulled away from The Doctor her hands reappering from under The Doctor's jacket. Even though he was embarresed The Doctor didn't loosen his gripon River's waist, if anything her pulled her even more closley to him.

"I come here to see how Nora is, but instead I find you embrasing each other in the middle of a corridor!" Amy turned to leave.

"It isn't as bad as the other day when I walked in on you and Rory, at least River still has her top on!" Amy whipped round to glare at The Doctor her face the same shade as her hair with a mix of embarresment, anger and the flush which was creeping up her face. She turned and then she was gone and could be heard storming down the corridor. River tried to pull away from The Doctor to question him but he stood firm.

"What was all that about?" River asked giving up trying to wriggle out of The Doctor's iron grasp he had on her.

"Oh...Well... I walked in on Rory and Amy..Umm..." The Doctor shifted uncomfortabley. River smiled at him, sometimes he could be like a big kid. "Anyway, River where were we?" Then he sarted to kiss River. River noticed how much more passion he was putting into the kiss as if he wanted to prove something to Amy, even though she wasn't here.

_Nora was runing down a long corridor, it was narrow and very dark. She couldn't make out a celing and the walls were more like smoke than a solid object. As she ran all she felt was fear, some how Nora knew something was chasing her and wouldn't stop until it had caught her. It was right behind her but Nora would have rather have lost an arm and leg than look behind her. That fear of not knowing what was coming after her was the only thing that kept her putting one foot in front of the other. Nora couldn't breath properly, her lungs felt like the size of a pea for all the air they were actually taking in. She had to take short breaths to try and get the oxygen needed to keep her screaming muscles from seizing up. Nora started crying as her whole body, mind, and sprit was in absolute agony. _

River pulled back from the kiss. "Did you hear that?" There was silence apart from one little noise, crying. River wrenched herself free of The Doctor's grip and raced through to Nora's room. Nora was no longer laying peacfully on her bed, she was now sprawled across it with the covers wrapped round her legs binding them close together. River could see her shaking like mad, tears pouring down her face. As River drew closer to Nora's figure she noticed the unatural speed of which her chest was rising and falling. River sat in the same place she had left only minutes ago. Placing her hand on Nora's forehead River felt it burining. "Shhh, Nora it's ok, I'm here. I won't leave you."

_"Won't leave, Won't leave, Won't leave you." The voice rang inside Nora's head as she carried on running. she clapped her hands over her ears hoping to trap out the voice. it only magnified it, the voice was reverberating through her whole body, making her already buring limbs begin to slow down. Her throat felt like it had been ripped out as it stopped all air entering her lungs. Nora was choking, unable to breath, she collapsed to the floor no longer able to go on._

"Doctor! She can't breathe!"

_"Nora was now lying on the floor shaking uncontrolably._

"Doctor Hurry up!" River was unaturally panicy.

"I'm trying! it's not doing anything." The sonic hadn't done anything on its third cirulation of Nora's body. "Come On!" The Doctor was tapping hs screwdriver on his hand furiously.

_"Come on, Come on, Come on," Nora had had enough, she couldn't cope the pain was unbearable and even if she got though it never would she forget it. "Stop it!"_

"Stop it" River's and The Doctor's head shot up to look at Nora.

_Nora was in total agony, the pain blasting through her body. Just as Nora was close to her body shutting down from the lack of oxygen, a Black cloud enveloped her. Nora didn't know what she had been so scared of. The second it had touched her body numbness had followed it and ended the pain, it had also stopped the voices that were racing round her head. It had even made her momentarily forget everything that had happened to her and she could enjoy the moment of just being Nora. then the cold strated to set in, chilling her bones. from brning up her muscles began to seize up due to the cold, and her shaking from the pain formed into shivering. Nora shut her eyes preparing for the worst._

Soft warm covers were pulled up to her chin, and somene slipped a hot water bottle under with her before tucking her in so she was nice a snuggly. Nora drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*.*.*.

River was sitting on the floor grasping a hot mug of tea in her hands, her face was as white as a ghost. The Doctor slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"Are you alright River?" The Doctor asked peering up into her face. River didn't respond straight away. She opened and closed her mouth struggling to find the words to describe how she felt.

"That was...Horrible." River's voice shook. "I couldn't do anything ut watch helplessly. How horrible it is to watch somene you care about in so much pain but not be able to do a thing about it." River closed her eyes as a single tear slowly danced down her face. The Doctor looked away unable to look at River's pale face. it ained him to see her like this. she was normally so strong and was always able to mask her true feelings. She had to with all the lies that they were both forced to tell everyone. The Doctor remebered the big spoiler which he was keeping from her and it was killing him evrytime he saw River's face as she sacrificed herself for him in the library.

"She's sleeping now, i reckon she will feel better after a long rest. for all she's been through i'm suprised she has got this far without a break down." The Doctor was speaking now just to keep himself busy, he knew River wasn't listning. River had put her mug on the floor and leant on The Doctor's chest. "Don't ever leave me Doctor" and then she was sleeping. The Doctor storked her head as he though how ironic it was that it will be her leaving him.

*.*.*.

**Ok there you go. i know not many people are reading this but hopefully if i some how step up my game then i might get some more intrest.**

**Hope you enjoyed it i have loads more to come. XD trust me i sat there reaserching water based magic creatures, (SPOILERS!) For ages so my story has loads of content! By the Way sorry for any grammatical errors, i was too tired to look through, I may look through it another day if i get any bad reviews on it.**

**Lil-Miss-Pokemon**


	5. Lake Alaxandra

**Hello Everyone! Update again! This next chapter may be a bit iffy as I have made up mostly everything with a lot of help from a few hours reaserch. if something doesn't make sense or you don't like my creations please tell me about it. Or if you really enjoy it then you can tell me any way XD**

*.*.*.

"Nora! you're awake!" Amy jumped to her feet and rushed forward to give Nora a hug.

"Sorry if I worried you, I don't know what happened." Nora glaced around at everyone, She felt stupid for embarrising herself. All she remembered was collapsing on the tour and then something about coldness creeping through her body and she had felt really numb.

"Dont worry, we're gald you're feeling better. Come sit down and have some breakfast." River drew out a seat from the table and ushered Nora to sit down in it. Nora helped herself to some toast, then spreaded on some butter and jam. The Doctor was sitting in the corner of the room not eating anything. He was tapping his screwdriver and flipping the switch filling the air with its shrill sonic noise.

"Will you stop that Docotr! its really annoying." Amy complained loudly. The sonic stopped immediatly and the screwdriver was quickly hidden in The Doctor's top jacket pocket. The Doctor was still weary of Amy after yesterday and he wanted to stay on her good side. Of all people, except Rory, he knew what Amy could do if she was in her full Amy red head rage. River was reading a blue notebook that was at bursting point. Pages and pages of notes which River was smiling at as her eyes flicked side ways skimming through her own writing.

Nora peered over River's shoulder to try and see what was in the book. "Don't look in the book." The Doctor's voice came from over in the corner. Nora pulled away from River glancing at The Doctor.

"He's right, though its my fault for getting it out." River closed the book and tucked it away in her back pocket. "Spoilers." River smiled at Nora winking. Nora opened her mouth to ask Why she wasn't allowed to look in the book but looking at River and The Doctor she knew the subject was closed.

Nora looked towards Amy and Rory who were having an animated discussion on their last adventure in France. While Nora was eating she noticed how odd she felt today. It was a little nagging thought in the back of her mind. Nora wanted to keep it in the back of her mind. she didn't want to seem like an attention seeker nor did she want to worry anyone else. She was determined to have fun and forget about anything else that was worrying her. Nora turned her thoughts instead to what the day ahead would be like.

As if reading her mind The Doctor jumped to his feet clapping loudly so everyone looked at him. "Where are we going then?" He looked around at all of them his gaze resting on Nora.

"Ummm" Nora didn't know what to say so she looked to River for help.

"We haven't been to Lake Alaxandra for awhile." River beamed "That brings back some memories."

"Lake Alaxandra it is!" The Doctor exclaimed while running through to the Tardis Console.

"Where is Lake Alaxandra?" Nora had never heard of it before.

"Well...It's not actually a lake, its more like a big bubble of water. it has a gravity field with bits of rock that people have built on floating round it. Its magnificent, trust me." River was now pressing many of the buttons The Doctor had wrongly pressed.

Amy, Rory and Nora stood watching the dance between River and The Doctor. He bounced around flicking leavers and pressing buttons as River gracefully followed him unflicking many of the things The Doctor had touched.

"River! Why don't you let me fly the Tardis?" The Doctor said after he spotted River interfering.

"Well I could let you fly her, or we could go where we are supposed to be going." She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's really rude!" He glared back at River before storming over to the screen. He pressed a button on the side of it, nothing happened.

"Other side poppet." The Doctor mumbled something inaudible.

"Right, 1st of May 5432." He repeated the words appearing across the screen. "This should be fun," The Doctor jumped down the steps leading to the Tardis doors, his pretend temper with River vanishing at the thought of an adventure.

Nora held her breath as The Doctor snapped his fingers. In response the Tardis doors swung inwards. Nora let out all the air she had in amazement. The second she had caught sight of Lake Alaxandra she knew 'Magnificent' was an understatement. Above their heads was a orb as big as the sun. it was radiating Heat and light, yet everyone could make out the swirling of the water instead of burning gasses.

"WOW!" Rory, Amy and Nora exclaimed in unison as they looked wildly about. The land that they was standing on was about 5 miles away from the swirling mass of water.

"So...Its May-day. That means festivals and celebrations as well as other humany stuff." The Doctor stated, his voice full of enthusiasm.

"Humans!" Nora exclaimed. "But this isn't Earth."

"No it isn't but your race...You amazing people who pull through every time, decided it was time to relocate." The Doctor beamed at Nora enjoying the time he had to impress people with his 'knowledge' and trying to look clever.

"Sooo.." Amy hung off The Doctor's arm, "What are we going to do?"

"Well..." He licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "Lets head that way, and we will find a town, lets check it out"

They followed him down a path way. Nora looked around drinking everything in. The Grass was a lush green colour with bright yellow, red and blue flowers growing in bunches all around. Butterflies and bees were busy flying around doing their daily tasks. There was a faint breeze which fluttered around making the trees wave lazily as the group passed them. The path they were taking was made from cobble stones. The pastel colours merging with the nature around them. Nothing was ugly, no concrete or unattractive landmarks. Everything was pure, even when buildings entered the picture. They were all colourful, neat and very beautiful. Many had curved edges and round roofs making them inviting to the passer by. Nora felt like she had fallen into a fantasy world, she laughed at the thought but she was half expecting a fairy to jump out of the nearest shrubbery.

At the sound of Nora's laugh River looked round at her. Amusement spread across River's face as she saw how pleased Nora was and how much better she looked with a cheerful grin and some colour in her cheeks. Seeing Nora this happy lifted a weight off River's shoulders that she didn't even know she had been carrying.

As the buildings increased in numbers the path began to widen out and the group arrived at a market square.

Banners, lanterns, and bunting in bright colours were draped on every possible surface, pole and stall. The stalls were set up all over the place, no set order to them yet they all still looked very neat and orderly. Crowds and crowds of people mingled as they visited each stall. The noise of chuntering and banter of the passers by and the calls from the stall holders shouting their goods added to the already bright, happy atmosphere that surrounded everything about the place.

The Doctor, his hands in his pockets, turned to look at his fellow companions. "Shall we explore?" in unison they all cheered and set out into the sea of people. The first stall they visited was selling bracelets with charms. It also came with a kit to make your own charms. Nora wished she had some money as she gazed at the trinkets before her. "One please" a voice to her left caused Nora to look up. River was handing over some money to the Man and in return he placed a bag. River then turned to Nora and held out the parcel.

"Oh no, really I couldn't" Nora stuttered stepping backwards away from River.

"Please dear, take it. Money isn't a problem to us." She winked, "We're time travellers." Nora let River drop the package into her outstretched hands.

"Thank you" Nora said while slipping the bracelet on. The two charms that were dangling from the bracelet glinted in the sunlight, Or rather the Waterlight.

As they continued on their way, each of them gained a few souvenirs. The Doctor, much to his delight and the others dismay, found a azure trilby which after it had been set on his head made the others walk a couple of paces behind The Doctor. Amy had found a necklace with a water droplet hanging down from it. Rory hadn't found anything yet but he was content on watching Amy fiddle with her necklace. River had come across a hair slide with a sapphire embedded into it. Once River had placed it in her hair, pinning back the mass of curls in a very elegant style, where it sparkled in the light, sending blue streaks dancing into the air.

In about the middle of the market square they came to a standstill. The crowd had parted so they were on two sides of a narrow strip of path. Walking along this path were 3 beautiful women. Their grey dresses were floor length, their hair came down to their hips and their faces were so perfect they had to have been sculpted by angels. Though what was odd was they were all soaking wet from head to toe, as if they had only just emerged from a lake and then came shopping. And shopping they had. Each of them supported big heavy shopping bags which were crammed full of bits and pieces they had brought. Every man in the vicinity had stopped what they were doing to gawk at the trio who weren't paying any attention to the parted crowds. Even The Doctor and Rory were standing like halfwits, goggling at the women, mouths hanging open. Their beautiful faces so hard to resist, their long hair falling so seductively down their curvy bodies, with their dresses hugging their bodies tightly. The luscious lips so kissable.

Nobody moved towards them, wives and partners tried to pull the men away, but it was hopeless. Only when the women had passed did the men regain their senses.

"Why are we just standing here, lets get moving." The Doctor stalked off towards the nearest stall with Rory in pursuit. Amy, River and Nora stood rooted to the spot.

"Oh I hate him sometimes" River murmured.

"What was that all about? Rory wouldn't listen to me, its not like him to...to...to look at other women." Amy looked distraught at the thought of Rory cheating on her. River stepped closer and gave her a hug.

"Lets just forget about it for now, we don't want to ruin this wonderful day." River made to follow The Doctor but stopped when Nora asked a question

"How did they get so wet? Even if they had just came from a lake or something, this weather would have dried them off by now." Nora wasn't wrong. The weather was very warm, warm enough to have at least started drying the women off. River shrugged her shoulders and then the three of them followed the boys to a nearby stall where they were waiting impatiently.

"There you are, we wandered where you had got to." Rory started but stopped when he saw Amy giving him a cold look. She turned her back on him. Rory looking hurt glanced towards The Doctor for reassurance.

"Well...Anyway..." The Doctor said trying to skim over Amy's reaction. "This gentlemen here is renting boats so you can ride on the lake." He told them as he grinned and pointed up towards the large waterball.

*.*.*.

**There it is XD I really enjoyed writing the detail of the planet in this chapter. i had so much fun making everything peacful and happy, pure and colourful. I really wnat to go live there XD I did put a few spoilers in here to hint what the up and coming chapters themes are XD Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lil-Miss-Pokemon**


End file.
